The purpose of this work is to further develop the methods and techniques for the specification and estimation of the parameters of structural equation models of survey data that contain random and nonrandom measurement error. Included in this are methods for the idenfification of the models, estimation of the means of unobserved variables, the determination of model condition, and the treatment of polytomous variables.